Fun After the Party
by Lolita Chick Love
Summary: Utau returns home after a party and she's a bit "tipsy..." After turning to Ikuto for "help," the LEMON begins  Rated-M  You were warned...


Ikuto's POV

For once it was a quiet and peaceful day at home. That bastard of a Father had disappeared years ago without a word, Mother had gone to some boring shoe store, and Utau, thankfully, had gone to a party at-

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

I froze. Was that someone trying to break down the door? But why bother? No robber in their right mind would want to steal any of the useless junk lying around the house and I hadn't done anything to upset anyone, had I?

More thuds echoed through the house and Yoru floated over to me with Eru cautiously trailing close behind him.

"Nya! Ikuto!" Yoru called out, hovering just above my right shoulder.

"Hm?" I looked around to see Yoru popping another fish snack into his mouth.

"Well… Utau's home-"

"Alright, alright, I'll get the door," I stood up from my cozy seat in a blue bean bag chair and walked off towards the door.

"Wait Ikuto!" Yoru screeched as I laid my hand on the doorknob and began twisting it open. "Don't open the door!"

I sighed and pulled the door open when suddenly a girl with long blonde hair, my sister Utau, collided against my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

While I gasped and sputtered, Utau wrapped me into a tight hug. Once I finally recovered the use of my lungs, I yanked Utau off me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her. "You could have killed me!"

"Ikuto…" Utau simply moaned ignoring me. Her eyes were strangely glazed and she seemed to have trouble keeping on her feet. "Ikuto…"

"We tried to warn you Ikuto," Yoru stated grimly, hovering in front of my face, but you just didn't listen."

"Utau's dr-drunk!" Eru sputtered nervously.

"Damn right she is," Iru replied, appearing from behind a swaying Utau. "And there's nothing you can do about you utterly useless chara! Why don't you go back to that useless Amu Hinamori? Hm?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Eru cried, and with tears streaming out of her eyes she flew out the window.

"That was easy…" Iru muttered, tossing a bag of fish snacks out the same window.

"FISH!" Yoru screeched and jumped out the window to devour his all time favorite munchies. However, Iru snapped the window shut behind him, making it impossible to return.

"Utau!" I cried out finally tearing my eyes away from the guardian characters to catch my sister in my arms before she could make contact with the floor and get seriously injured. I carefully lifted her limp and fairly light body up into my arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. On the way upstairs, Utau didn't make a single noise (minus her constant hiccupping), but once in her room she began moaning again until she finally pulled my head down to her lips and kissed me. Her lips pressed demandingly against mine and her tongue was beginning to press against my lips, too, as if begging for entrance.

"Cut it out, Utau," I quickly broke away and responded a clear and loud voice so she could understand. "Get some sleep."

I gently placed Utau down on the bed, but her arms held on to him tightly, refusing to let go of me.

"Why don't you want me, Ikuto?" She asked me. Her eyes seemed to burn into mine in a sad and mesmerizing way. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you Utau. That's why I'm telling you to sleep," I responded calmly, trying to keep a grip on the situation. The sooner Utau slept, the sooner I left, and the sooner I left, the better. I know I know, I sound like an awful brother, but it really pained me to see her in this state.

"No, no you don't Ikuto," Utau argued, but released me flopped down on her bed nonetheless. "If you loved me then you'd take me."

"What!" I asked in disbelief. How much had she drunk?

"You heard me," Utau giggled (or was that another hiccup) and pulled me down onto her bed.

"That's enough, Utau," I replied forcefully and quickly jumped off her bed. Unfortunately, Utau was quicker.

"I knew it," she cried, hugging onto my legs to prevent me from leaving. "You really don't love me! But why? I'm your sister!"

"Utau, you know I love you," I replied, trying to shake her from my feet, but Utau kept holding on. Finally, I just gave up and managed to get enough control of my legs to sit down on her bed.

"Look Utau," I told her. "I'm just going to sit here until you decide to get off me and go to sleep."

However, Utau didn't pay any attention to my words, instead she hugged me tighter, spreading her arms up my legs. I thought nothing of it until her hands reached my crotch. There they prodded and rubbed, until finally Utau picked up the nerve to unzip my pants and pull out my member.

"Utau!" I screamed at her in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making Ikuto like me," she muttered in response, rubbing my member in between her fingers. "Ikuto will love _me _forever and ever, not that Hinamori slut…"

I tried to pull away but she grabbed my legs again with her surprisingly strong arms and my member with her mouth. She began to move her mouth up and down slowly as her cool saliva spread all over my member.

"St-stop!" I stuttered, turning a fierce shade of red, but Utau did anything other than stop. She just removed her hands from their chain like position on my legs and used them to push me down on the bed instead. I tried to get up, but Utau simply sat on me and put an end to my efforts.

"You will like me, Ikuto," She whispered grabbing by member once more. "You'll see…"

I moaned as Utau softly bit down on the tip of my member and began to rub at a harder and more rapid pace.

"Gotcha now," she smiled, the moment I moaned. Then Utau did the unthinkable, she pulled off her miniskirt and placed her womanhood on top of my member. Sensing my shock, Utau smirked and adjusted her arms so she they pinned me to the bed, making me unable to move, much less escape.

"Come on!" I cried. "Stop this madness!"

"If you insist," she replied with a sigh, sliding her, now soaked, pink underwear off.

"Tha-that's not what I meant!" I stuttered as Utau slid my member into herself. She was surprisingly tight and had a hard time fitting me inside of her. Finally, I felt myself slip inside and a moan escaped both our lips in harmony.

"God Ikuto! You're so big!" Utau laughed moving herself up and down in a slow (but speeding up) rocking motion. She felt so good and I had a sudden want of more, against my will. After moaning once more, I gave in and pulled her down on top of me.

"I knew you couldn't resist," she snickered as I began fondling her breasts. It was as if the whole time I was looking away from her and she had grown up. Her breasts were huge and they felt so good in my hands. I gently bit down on her nipple, and Utau moaned. Her moans made me bite harder and put a little suck into it.

"You feel so good…" I whispered, taking my lips off her finally. "So good…"

I moved myself into a comfortable position and pushed my member into her. I began to speed up faster and faster and soon, Utau pulled my head down towards hers for another kiss. But this time, both of us enjoyed it equally.

Our lips practically melted into one another's and our tongues danced with each other in a pleasurable and truly amazing way. I finally removed both my lips and member from her.

Both of us were panting hard, but we were also smiling.


End file.
